The Jailor of the Destructive
The Jailor of the Destructive, formed initially when Oceana permanently fused with Thunderaan, is the human embodiment of light and peace through the Elemental's Spirit. Upon death, the spirit reincarnates into a new human, whose powers would manifest at a rather young age. As part spirit, the Jailor possess an innate connection to the Elemental Plane, and is able to lock maleficent elementals into it, using the Plane as a prison, in a similar way of the punishment that the Titans decided to give to the elementals after defeating the Old Gods. Due to Thunderaan's spirit being locked into the human soul, the Jailor may be a relative to Al'Akir, the Elemental Lord of the Skies and Storms. The Jailor Cycle The Jailor Cycle is based on the passage of the four seasons, which coincides with the order in which Oceana first learned the elements; fire related to summer, air to autumn, water to winter, and earth to spring. As the first Jailor connected with the air better than with the others, the next Jailor will be born into a rather cold place, and would connect with the water first. Each Jailor has a low affinity for an element, based on her or his personality. For example, a Jailor who would connect first with the air would have trouble to associate with earth. This element would be difficult to learn, sometimes proving impossible to control until facedwith a situation in which the Jailor is forced to reach within and manifest the power. Although it is often the opposite element to the one of the Jailor's birth location, this is not always the case. Jailor Oceana, being born into the Hinterlands, found earth to bend the hardest, due to her predisposition to indirectly engage in combat and evade problems as often as possible. Simultanous use of the elements The Jailor is capable of bending more than one element simultaneously. Jailor Oceana first demonstrated this ability while battling an Eredar, when she bent air to create a sprout to achieve better mobility, and used the water around the Broken Isles to land attacks on him. Past lives Due to the nature of the reincarnation cycle, the Jailor can recall memories of past lives. This can be done directly trough deliberate meditation in order to connect with a specific past life, as demonstrated when Oceana meditated in order to connect with a past life and connect with Guardian Aeldrine, recalling the memories of a half-elf named Shereen, that Aeldrine could easily speak to. Recalling a past memory can also be done subconciously when in the presence of people or objects important in a past life, or other certain triggers which can force the recollection of a memory. This was demonstrated by Oceana when she recognized Aeldrine upon seeing her, despite not knowing who she is. A previous incarnation of the Jailor can also sometimes manifest through the current incarnation by possessing their body. In this case, the summoned Jailor will temporarily replace the appearance and abilities of the current incarnation. All the Jailors are connected to one another like a chain, so if an event causes the connection with one past life to be lost, the connection to all preceding Jailors is also jeopardized. This connection can temporarily be restored by particing in certain rituals, which can act as a conduit for communication. Awakening Thunderaan's soul A fully realized Jailor's most powerful ability is to awaken Thunderaan's soul. This ability was created when Oceana permanently bonded with Thunderaan by consuming the essence he left after she managed to defeat him. It allows the Jailor to channel his vast energies and the knowledge of previous Jailors, granting them superhuman strenght and allowing for the ability to perform especially powerful and extraordinary use of the elements. The Jailor may unconciously awaken Thunderaan in response to perception of mortal danger, utilizing the soul as a defense mechanism, or emotional distress. While in the state of Awakening, the Jailor has access to all the elements that may have not been learned in their current lifetime, but has no conscious control over their resulting actions, which can cause great collateral damage. A Jailor with full mastery over the ability to awaken Thunderaan has conscious control over his soul and can awaken and put to sleep Thunderaan at will. It was by awakening Thunderaan reflexively that Oceana was able to defeat an Eredar by using a combination of air and water attacks. While awakening Thunderaan, the Jailor's eyes glow, as do any markings to symbolize the elements along the body, such as tattoos, however, if the body has received an injury deeper than the tattoos, that specific area will not glow in the Awakening. The white glow is the result of Thunderaan's spirit in the Jailor, resulting in the combination of all Jailors' past lives focusing their energy through a single body. When one speaks while awakening Thunderaan, his or her voice is simultaneously encompassed with Thunderaan's, having a loud and booming effect. Awakening Thunderaan at will requires great spiritual discipline and concentration. It is possible for a Jailor to channel a specific previous incarnation while awakening Thunderaan. When this happens, the Jailor briefly takes on the appearance and voice of a previous incarnation. Oceana did this on multiple occassions, channeling Shereen twice to connect with Guardian Aeldrine. The appearance of these incarnation do vary, depending on their age at death. Weaknesses While the Jailor is all but invincible awakening Thunderaan, having access the elements and powers of all the shamanistic past lives, there is one grave weakness: while in effect, the Jailor spirit can be harmed. If the Jailor were to be killed while awakening Thunderaan, the cycle would be destroyed and the chain of Jailors would be lost, a new one would have to form. Another weakness would be the mental strain that awakening Thunderaan, it can cause less experienced Jailors. Upon leaving the awakening state, Oceana would often feel guilt and be horrified of what she had done unher its influence. Furthermore, awakening Thunderaan can place such a large psyhical strain on a Jailor's body, such that their life span can be affected, as seen when Oceana's years of age did not affect her appearance. Incidents that awakening Thunderaan happened. While travelling Azshara, Jailor Oceana defended the Temple of Arkkoran, where innocent people lived, worshipping a false deity. The nagas and sea giants decided to lay siege upon him, and Oceana tried to deal with them through speech, the nagas have angered Oceana greatly, a rather hard accomplishment that the Jailor did not take. Awakening Thunderaan, she created a crater on the peninsula, separating the temple and some land around it using raw power of the earth. Bending the air around it, the isle travelled far from Azshara, yet that did not stop the nagas from attacking. With whirpools and lightning, Oceana managed to defeat the nagas, and allow the people to be safe. Known Jailors *Oceana - First Jailor. Category:Shamanism Jailor of the Destructive Cycle Category:Jailor of the Destructive